Hermine und der Werwolf
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Hermine ist bei Vollmond alleine im Wald unterwegs, hat eine Erfahrung der anderen Art und entdeckt dabei Dinge, mit denen sie nicht gerechnet hätte. OS Märchenchallenge der Schreiberlinge RL/HG


_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Ja...wie ihr seht, gibt es mal wieder etwas Neues von mir zu lesen ;)_

_Nicht, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr schreiben würde... aber ich bekomme leider nur selten etwas so fertig, dass ich es euch präsentieren kann... irgendwie hab ich einfach zu viele verschiedene Ideen gleichzeitig im Kopf °seufz°_

_Dieser Oneshot hier ist entstanden im Rahmen der Märchenchallenge bei den Schreiberlingen, deshalb ist er an manchen Stellen nicht sehr realistisch ;)_

_Ich hoffe aber, man kann das angepeilte Märchen gut erkennen :D_

_Nun aber genug gequasselt!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Feedback wirklich freuen! ;)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

KleineWerbung: Wer ein paar ungewöhnlichere Dinge von mir lesen möchte, der sei herzlich auf das Profil der Rumtreiberinnen eingeladen...oder ihr schaut mal auf der gemeinsamen Homepage unter rumtreiberinnen.de nach ;)

* * *

**Hermine und der Werwolf**

Hermine war sauer. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich nur ein?

Gut... er war ihr Ausbilder. Aber das gab Severus Snape noch lange nicht das Recht, sie mitten in der Nacht in den Wald zu schicken, um irgendwelche Pilze zu suchen.

Gut... sie war erst im ersten Lehrjahr zur Zaubertränkemeisterin, und ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Snape sie quälen würde und aufs äußerste reizen, um ihr ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen, ehe er wirklich damit beginnen würde, ihr etwas beizubringen.

Doch wenn sie bis dahin durchhalten sollte, konnte sie sich sicher sein, die beste Ausbildung in der gesamten magischen Welt zu bekommen.

Als sie sich das wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, seufzte sie laut, zog die Kapuze ihres roten Umhanges auf ihren Kopf, um nicht mit den Haaren in irgendeinem Gestrüpp hängen zu bleiben, nahm den Weidenkorb vom Boden auf und ging auf den verbotenen Wald zu.

Hinter ihr ging gerade der Mond auf, der heute voll am Himmel stand.

‚Wenigstens' überlegte Hermine ‚hatten diese Pilze sich vorgenommen, immer in Vollmondnächten ihre vollen magischen Eigenschaften zu entfalten, denn so sehe ich besser, wenn ich schon nachts in den Wald muss.'

Severus hatte ihr gesagt, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte, und dass sie nur ja nicht vom Weg abweichen solle, denn es war schon tagsüber nicht ungefährlich im verbotenen Wald, doch nachts gingen dort die grausamsten Kreaturen auf die Jagd und nur die Magie, die über die Pfade gelegt worden war, konnte sie vor ihnen schützen.

Laut ihrem Tränkemeister müsste der Weg, dem sie gerade folgte direkt auf eine Lichtung mit großen, sehr alten Eichen führen, und dort wäre auch der beste Platz, um die gesuchten Pilze zu finden.

Allerdings hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, wie lange sie dem Pfad folgen müsste, ehe sie diese Lichtung fand.

Nach ihrem Empfinden lief sie jetzt schon mindestens eine geschlagene Stunde durch den dunklen Wald und hatte noch nicht einmal ansatzweise auch nur eine kleine Eiche stehen sehen. Von großen war gar nicht zu sprechen.

Hermine seufzte genau in dem Moment, als plötzlich hinter ihr ein Zweig laut zerbrach. Ganz so, als wäre etwas schwere darauf getreten.

Ängstlich drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in jede Richtung, aber sie konnte nichts dort in der Dunkelheit des Waldes ausmachen.

Vielleicht hatten ihr ihre Nerven ja auch nur einen Streich gespielt?

Als sich auch nach mehreren Minuten weder etwas regte, noch erneut etwas zu hören gewesen war, atmete sie erleichtert wieder durch und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Allerdings konnte sie sich selbst beruhigen, wie sie wollte, von diesem Moment an kam sie sich verfolgt vor.

Immer wieder knackte irgendwo ein Zweig oder raschelte ein Busch besonders laut, und etliche Male meinte sie, in der Finsternis um sie herum einen Schatten huschen gesehen zu haben, doch sobald sie mit dem Zauberstab in diese Richtung leuchtete war nichts mehr zu entdecken.

Ängstlich schlang sie ihren roten Mantel enger um sich, so, als wolle sie darin Schutz und Zuflucht finden.

Inzwischen war sie sicherlich mehr als zwei Stunden auf dem verschlungen Pfad entlanggegangen, war immer wieder tief hängenden Ästen ausgewichen und über Äste und umgestürzte Bäume geklettert, um nur ja den Pfad nicht zu verlassen. Doch noch immer konnte sie nirgendwo die von Severus beschriebene Lichtung sehen.

So langsam bekam sie Panik, weil sie befürchtete, sich verlaufen zu haben, und weil sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, von etwas Großem und sehr Gefährlichen verfolgt zu werden.

Gerade, als sie für heute aufgeben und zähneknirschend zu ihrem Meister zurückkehren wollte, sah sie die gesuchten Pilze.

Eine riesige Menge davon!

Zwar war das wohl noch immer nicht die gesuchte Lichtung, da nirgendwo auch nur eine einzige Eiche stand, aber es waren definitiv die benötigten Pilze.

Hermine war hin und her gerissen, zwischen Freude und Zweifel.

Die Pilze wuchsen in einiger Entfernung zu dem sicheren Pfad. Andererseits war sie sich inzwischen absolut nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich nicht irgendwo verlaufen hatte und die Lichtung überhaupt noch finden würde.

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe, leuchtete absichernd mit dem Zauberstab in alle Richtungen und nachdem sie nichts Gefährliches um sie herum entdecken konnte, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und ging die Schritte vom Pfad weg bis zu den Pilzen.

Diese schienen irgendwie aber gar nicht näher kommen zu wollen.

Panisch drehte Hermine sich um, doch sie konnte auch den Weg nicht mehr sehen.

Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein? Schimpfte sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst.

Als sie sich wieder zu den Pilzen umdrehte um wenigstens diese noch zu pflücken erstarrte sie in nackter Panik.

Direkt vor ihr stand ein riesiger grauer Werwolf und sah sie aus seinen gelben Augen gierig an.

‚Oh Hermine! Vollmond. VOLLMOND! Remus Lupin...Werwolf!' Selbst ihre Gedanken wollten keine ganzen Sätze mehr formen, vor lauter Angst.

Wie konnte sie nur vergessen, dass an Vollmond Remus Lupin regelmäßig im Wald war?

Hatte er heute seinen Wolfsbanntrank genommen?

Und wenn ja... würde das in ihrer Situation überhaupt einen Unterschied machen?

Würden der Wolfsbann und Remus Wille stark genug sein, das Ungetüm zurück zu halten, wenn es so leichte Beute genau vor seiner Nase hatte?

Hermine blieb keine Zeit mehr, noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn der Wolf kam langsam aber deutlich auf sie zu und fletschte die Zähne und Hermine wertete das als kein gutes Zeichen.

Gerade, als sie sich mit ihrem baldigen Tod abfinden wollte, knackten erneut Zweige und der Wolf vor ihr hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und blickte in die Finsternis hinter Hermine.

„Geh jetzt ganz langsam aus der Schusslinie Mädchen...schon ewig warte ich auf eine Gelegenheit, endlich dieses hässliche Biest zur Strecke zu bringen, das schon viel zu lange hier im Wald sein Unwesen treibt." Erklang da eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah undeutlich die Schemen eines Mannes in magischer Uniform.

Einige Rädchen in Hermines Kopf begannen fieberhaft zu rattern und plötzlich klickte es. Sie wusste, wer sie da angesprochen hatte.

Ein Werwolfjäger.

Gerade wollte sie beiseite gehen und sich somit in Sicherheit bringen, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, wer der Wolf außerhalb des Vollmondes war.

Remus Lupin.

Ersatzpate von Harry und ein guter Freund von ihr.

Konnte sie ihn hier wirklich einfach so töten lassen?

„Nun geh schon endlich beiseite, verdammt!"

Hermine fasste einen Entschluss und nahm all ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammen.

„Nein!"

„Bist du irre Mädchen? Das ist ein blutrünstiges Monster da vor dir und du stehst momentan ganz oben auf seinem Speiseplan."

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Aber der Mensch, der sich den Körper mit diesem Wolf teilt ist ein Freund von mir, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm etwas tun!"

Der Jäger lachte spöttisch und Hermine konnte hören, wie er sein Gewehr schussbereit machte.

Warum sie es tat, war Hermine hinterher nicht so ganz klar, doch sie drehte dem Wolf nun endgültig den Rücken zu, breitete die Arme aus und stellte sich so genau zwischen den Jäger und den Wolf. 

„Nein habe ich gesagt! Wenn sie diesen Wolf töten wollen, dann müssen sie zuerst mich töten!"

„Wie du willst." Antwortete ihr der Mann, nahm dann sein Gewehr runter und lehnte sich lässig an den nächsten Baum.

„Ich werde einfach warten, bis er dich beiseite geräumt hat, und ihn anschließend töten."

Hermine war fassungslos.

Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen, um Remus vor diesem Kerl zu beschützen?

In diesem Moment kamen aus den Bäumen unzählige kleine Lichter geflogen und umringten Hermine und auch den Werwolf, bis beide regelrecht leuchteten.

‚Was geschieht hier bloß?' wunderte sich die Gryffindor, als der Spuk auch schon wieder vorbei war und sie sich nun wieder Auge in Auge mit dem Wolf befand.

Dieser winselte auf einmal, klemmte die Rute zwischen die Beine und kam mit hängendem Kopf auf sie zu.

Hermine wollte panisch einen Schritt zurück machen, doch als sie das hämische Lachen des Jägers hörte, biss sie die Zähne zusammen und stand still.

Der Wolf senkte den Kopf und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihre Hand.

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber eines war mehr als offensichtlich: der Wolf würde ihr nichts tun.

Woher auf einmal diese innere Ruhe kam konnte sie auch nicht sagen, aber sie drehte sich lächelnd zu dem Jäger um.

„Wie es aussieht, wird das heute Nacht wohl nichts mehr. Und auch die nächsten Vollmondnächte können sie es vergessen, diesen Wolf zu töten, denn ich werde fortan jedesmal über ihn wachen und ihn vor ihnen beschützen!"

Der Jäger sah sie erstaunt an, schüttelte dann resignierend den Kopf, murmelte ein „Du wirst ja sehen...eines Tages bringt er dich ins Grab" und apparierte vor ihren Augen.

Erleichtert sank Hermine auf die Knie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Erst, als sie eine raue Zunge merkte, die ihr über die Hand leckte, nahm sie sie wieder runter und sah direkt auf die Nase von Remus.

Sie seufzte laut.

„Na toll! Gleich geht der Mond unter, und ich hab noch immer keine Pilze gefunden, und den Weg zurück ins Schloss weiß ich auch nicht mehr.

Der Wolf sah sie aus seinen gelben Augen an, stupste sie dann mit der Nase an und lief einige Schritte in den Wald.

Als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihm nicht gefolgt war, kam er zurück und wiederholte das Prozedere.

„Du willst wohl, dass ich dir folge, wie?"

Der Wolf gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Bellen klang und wartete geduldig, bis sie sich hochgerappelt hatte.

Dann lief er wieder los, und als Hermine ihm diesmal folgte war er wenige Augenblicke später genau an ihrer Seite, wie ein Hund, der bei Fuß ging, und zeigte ihr den Weg zu genau der Lichtung, von der Snape gesprochen hatte.

Wenn Hermine der Meinung gewesen war, dass dort mitten im Wald schon viele Pilze wuchsen, so war sie bei diesem Anblick sprachlos.

Die Lichtung war über und über voll von Pilzen.

So viele wuchsen hier, dass man schon nicht mehr wusste, wohin man laufen sollte, wenn man nicht auf einen drauf treten wollte.

Schnell bückte sie sich und sammelte so viele der Gewächse, wie in ihren Korb passten.

Der Wolf wich nicht von ihrer Seite.

Als sie absolut keinen Pilz mehr in ihrem Korb unterbrachte stand sie auf, und sofort war der Wolf wieder an ihrer Seite und führte sie zielsicher und innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurück bis an die Grenzen von Hogwarts.

Als Hermine das alte Schloss vor sich sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Dann wand sie sich an den Wolf, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Sie strich ihm zärtlich durch das Fell am Kopf und bedankte sich für seine Hilfe.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zielstrebig auf das Schloss zu.

Der Wolf saß weiterhin dort am Waldrand und heulte von diesem Moment an, bis eine halbe Stunde später der Mond unter ging, und er sich in Remus Lupin zurück verwandelte.

Severus Snape war fast außer sich vor Sorge. Seit über einer Stunde hielt er Hermine nun schon vor, wie leichtsinnig und dumm ihr Handeln gewesen war und was alles hätte passieren können.

Hermine nahm es mit einem müden Nicken zur Kenntnis.

Nachdem das Adrenalin aus ihren Adern verschwunden war, war sie einfach nur noch müde und wollte schlafen.

Dies schien wohl auch Severus aufzufallen, denn er stoppte in seiner Standpauke und schickte sie mit ebenfalls müder Stimme ins Bett.

Hermine nickte und drehte sich um, hielt dann aber inne und sprach, ohne sich Severus wieder zuzuwenden.

„Professor... warum hat er mich nicht getötet? Warum war er sogar friedlich zu mir, und was hatte es mit diesen Lichtern auf sich, die da aus den Bäumen geflogen kamen?"

Severus seufzte.

„So genau weiß ich das auch nicht Hermine, aber es gibt eine Legende, dass der Wald einen Schutz auf dich legt, wenn du einem seiner Wesen das Leben rettest, obwohl es dich töten wollte. So eine Art Lebensschuld sozusagen."

Hermine nickte.

„Und warum hat Remus geheult, als ich gegangen bin?"

„Auch darüber kann ich nur spekulieren, doch es scheint mir, als sähe er in dir nun so etwas wie seine Gefährtin."

Hermines Herz schlug höher bei diesen Worten und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es verdächtig.

„Seine... Gefährtin?"

„Gibt es hier ein Echo? Ja... seine Gefährtin! Zumindest nehme ich das an. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass Remus Lupin das auch nach dem Vollmond so sieht...er ist nicht immer einer Meinung mit seinem zweiten ich. Und nun gehen sie schlafen, Hermine. Weitere Fragen sollten sie morgen mit Remus direkt klären! Gute Nacht!"

Mit seinen letzten Worten hatte er sie aus seinen Räumlichkeiten geschoben, und schließlich die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss geworfen.

Hermine war verwirrt. 

Verwirrt und müde.

Und genau mit dieser Mischung aus Gefühlen ging sie nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ins Bett und träumte im Schlaf wirres Zeug.

Am nächsten Mittag suchte sie die Räumlichkeiten von Remus Lupin auf, die er hier an den Tagen kurz vor und nach Vollmond bewohnte.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an und als Remus öffnete fragte sie ihn schüchtern, ob sie reinkommen durfte.

Remus hatte noch keine Ahnung von dem, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war und er war entsetzt, als Hermine ihn von den Geschehnissen bei einer Tasse Tee erzählte.

Von diesem Moment an, ging er ihr aus dem Weg.

Nur der Wolf kam in jeder Vollmondnacht und heulte so lange vor dem Schloss, bis Hermine zu ihm in den Wald ging und die Nacht dort verbrachte.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Gefühle für Remus Lupin immer stärker wurden, und das ließ sie verzweifeln, denn sie wollte nicht nur in den Vollmondnächten bei ihm sein. 

Doch egal, was sie auch versuchte, er blockte jedes Gespräch mit ihr sofort ab und auch andere ignorierte er, sobald sie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen.

In einer Vollmondnacht im Herbst erzählte sie dem Wolf von ihren Sorgen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstand, was sie ihm sagte, aber es tat gut, es einfach einmal an fast der richtigen Person los zu werden.

Am nächsten Mittag – Hermine schlief nach diesen durchwachten Nächten immer sehr lange – kam Poppy Pomfrey aufgeregt in ihre Gemächer gestürzt.

„Hermine, schnell! Sie müssen unbedingt mitkommen!"

Müde rieb sich Hermine die Augen, ehe sie die Situation begriff.

„Was ist denn los Poppy? Ist... ist etwa was mit Remus?" 

Panik schien ihr regelrecht die Kehle zuzuschnüren. 

Poppy nickte nur und trieb Hermine so zu äußerster Eile an.

Wenige Minuten später konnte Hermine im Krankenflügel sehen, was die Heilerin so aufgeregt hatte.

Remus lag in einem weißen Bett, noch halb in seiner Wolfsform und kämpfte gegen die starken magischen Seile, die ihn im Bett hielten.

Erst als er sie sah wurde er ruhiger.

„Remus... was um Merlins Willen ist denn passiert?"

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig verzerrt, als er keuchend antwortete.

„Er lässt sich nicht vertreiben... zu stark ist sein Wunsch, mit dir vereint zu sein... und weil ich mich dagegen wehre, rebelliert er. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so viel Macht über mich haben kann, wenn er nur will!"

Keuchend holte Remus Atem. Das Sprechen hatte ihn angestrengt und sein ungewohnter Zustand tat sein Übriges.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Wange, die noch halb von Fell bedeckt war.

„Warum wehrst du dich so gegen meine Gefühle, Remus? Ich weiß, dass du sie erwiderst. Warum also lässt du es nicht zu?"

Remus rollte die Augen, und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Hermine ihn unterbrach.

„Wenn du mir nun wieder irgendwelche Ausreden auftischen willst, von wegen, du wärst einmal im Monat eine blutrünstige Bestie, dann schmink dir das ab, denn mit der ‚Bestie' komme ich bestens zu Recht... meistens sogar besser, als mit dir momentan." Setzte sie noch schmunzelnd hinterher, was Remus eine peinlich berührte Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Er dachte einen Moment nach, ehe er doch noch ansetzte zu sprechen.

„Ich.. ich habe Angst, du könntest es dir eines Tages ...anders überlegen und den Wolf und mich... verlassen. Das würden wir beide nicht überleben, Hermine!"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. 

Das war also der Grund?

Sie konnte es nicht glauben!

„Remus... ich könnte euch beide niemals verlassen... denn das würde ich ebenfalls nicht überleben! Remus, versteh doch... ich... ich liebe dich!"

Remus sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen und sie sah, wie seine Gegenwehr brach und in diesem Moment verwandelte er sich vollständig zurück in den Menschen Remus Lupin.

Er grinste sie schief an, als er sie in seine Arme zog, gegen ihre Lippen ein „Und ich liebe dich" murmelte und ihren Mund dann mit seinem verschloss.

Von diesem Tag an lebten sie glücklich bis an ihr Ende.

**ENDE**

* * *

_Na...wie hat es euch gefallen? Verratet es mir doch in einem Review! ;)_


End file.
